


The Monster Mask

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Nightmare Court (Guild Wars), Painplay, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Not many people understood their relationship, but when they were like this, so close and open and true to their natures, they knew that their love was stronger than the Dream, than the Nightmare, than anything.





	The Monster Mask

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of smut fics taken from my tumblr (@caledonretreat), written on request for free for those who want them.
> 
>  **If you would like your own smutty fic written, please don't hesitate to contact me and we can discuss details** :D Peace and love x

Arrucia tore through the jungle. The ground was getting more unsteady, saturated by the waters from the Sea of Sorrows. She had left the road minutes ago, but that didn’t bother her; she was tall and strong enough that any terrain became a viable route.

Then again, so was the hunter chasing her. Agone’Hy’s breath reached the back of her neck, and she felt a tingling thrill a moment before his bulk hit her back and she was lifted off her feet. She soared for a moment before hitting the forest floor hard, roots and rocks thumping into her. Her vision span for a moment and she tried to push herself to her feet, but a foot pressed her back down.

“Caught you,” Agone’Hy snarled. He rolled Arrucia to her her knees, the woman groaning as his grip squeezed the scratches and cuts on her forearm. She was too exhausted to try escaping now, winded from the fall.

The forest floor came alive, entire systems of roots writhed from the soil and grasped at Arrucia’s wrists and ankles, hoisting her off the ground like a puppet. Agone’Hy laughed at his captive’s struggling, whispers and hisses of the Nightmare escaping with his breath.

“Such thrilling game, a beautiful, pure doe.” He waved his hand and a thin branch of a nearby tree groaned as magic bent its limb before dissipating. The wood swung and snapped across Arrucia’s back. He lashed her again and again until her back sung with pain, fuelling Agone’Hy’s nightmare. He was so consumed by the pain, he hadn’t realised the Dreamer’s wrist quietly wrestling free of the enchanted roots. By the time he realised she was free, he was already half-way to the ground, a strong fist in his gut.

“I’m sorry darling,” Arrucia crooned, “but you mustn’t let your guard down like that.”

Agone’Hy looked up at her as if a fog had been lifted.

“Arrucia! Did I go to far? Was it too much?” She shushed him and cupped his face, kissing him softly.

“It’s alright, I’m not fragile. Just checking you were still there.” She kissed his fingers and led his hand to her throat. “Come on, we’re not finished.” His lips wavered as he hesitated, but a reassuring squeeze from Arrucia made him bold.

He pushed himself against the trunk of a tree and dragged her with him. The mass of thin fibres that waved between his legs moved as one, intertwining into an enlarged cock at a thought. Arrucia gulped awkwardly beneath his grip but opened her mouth dutifully, and Agone’Hy hissed as he plunged between her lips. She gagged and coughed as he filled her mouth but made no complaint, knowing that the man she loved was only a word away if she needed him. He kept a tight hold on the petals of her hair, clenching harder to keep her scalp stinging.

Without warning he pushed her back, pinning her wrists under his weight and aniking down at her. She gasped as the fibres brushed at her clit gently before coiling and snapping gently against it. She squeaked at the alternating pleasure and pain, feeling a dampness grow between her legs at the excitement.

With one bundle stimulating his lover, Agone’Hy resolved the rest of his endowment, his “hydra” as Arrucia had affectionately named it, into two smooth prongs. They weren’t as big as the large one that had made Arrucia’s jaw hurt, but they were still far from small. Giving her a subtle nudge so she relaxed, his twin members lined up against her holes and he pushed into her.

She gasped in surprise, one head of the hydra sliding into her fairly easily, and the other pulling and scratching at her. That was exactly his plan, and he began thrusting into her at his leisure.

Their pleasure and pain mingled wonderfully for a while, and they clung to each other with aching strength as they climaxed together. Arrucia forced her way on top and rode her lover until he finally came, and smiled as his release signalled the full withdrawal of the Nightmare from behind his now tired eyes. For a while, he’d be as happy and harmless as a Sylvan hound pup, and she would treasure every moment.

Not many people understood their relationship, but when they were like this, so close and open and true to their natures, they knew that their love was stronger than the Dream, than the Nightmare, than anything.


End file.
